NO DAY BUT TODAY
by Kassaremidybelljesslynn
Summary: “Angel? Are you scared for your future?” “No baby.” “Why not?” “Cause there’s no day but today.” Follow Angel through her friendship with Mimi, to getting HIV, to it developing into AIDS.
1. On My Own

NO DAY BUT TODAY

Chapter 1: On My Own

Summary: "Angel? Are you scared for your future?" "No baby." "Why not?" "Cause there's no day but today."

Summary For This Chapter: Angel gets kicked out and has no where to go.

* * *

So there I was sitting with my boyfriend, Ricky, eating ice cream, not a care in the world. And then I had to open my big fat mouth.

"I'm going to tell my parents today." He stared.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to lie to them for one. And for another thing is that I love you. I want to be with you. I hate creeping around like this. It's annoying," I answered.

"But if they say no…"

"So what? I'll buy an apartment," I said.

"You don't have any money!"

"SO? I'll dance and play my drums. Do you know how much street and club performers make? Tons! I'll have enough in no time!" I said.

"Where will you stay until then?" he pointed out. That put a damper on things…unless…

"I could stay with you," I said. He stared again. Jeez, I know he's relationship phobic, but does he have to be so obvious about it? "Oh come on! It's not a bad idea. You're parents already know about us!"

"I don't know…"

"You know what? We don't have to talk about this right now. I'm going to go tell my parents." With that said, I walked off.

* * *

"I can't believe this. My own son! How is this possible?!" my father yelled. I sighed. I knew they'd react like this.

"It's simple really Dad. I don't like girls. At all. Me likey the fellas though," I told him bluntly. He just stared.

"Are you sure you're a…gay?" my _madre_ asked. I nodded.

"Obviously," I said, gesturing to my make-up and jewelry. I decided against the wig and tights for the coming out to my parents. I figured they would take it worse.

"It's outrageous!" my father said, finally snapping out of his shock. "I won't allow it in my house. It's unacceptable." Now it was my turn to stare in shock. Did he really just give me an ultimatum? Me, his little Angel? Me who tried out for football to make him feel better about me being in ballet as well?

"Juan!" my mother yelled.

"I won't allow it. It's unnatural!" my father yelled back.

"_Papi!_ You'd just kick me out? Just like that?" I asked. I felt the warm hot tears build up in my eyes, but blinked the back.

"I won't if you repent. Go to the pastor, say you didn't mean it, confess. Then you can come back home," my father said. Rage replaced my sadness.

"GO TO A PASTOR!? Dad, you didn't go to church with mommy and me once! Not once! You've done worse things than me! You drink, you do drugs, and I know you've cheated on mom on more than one occasion!" I yelled at him. My mom hiccupped. She didn't like to be reminded of that. "You telling me to go to a pastor is being a hypocrite! And you know what? I don't think I want to live in a house full of hypocrites!" I yelled. "I'm out of here! Bye bye _ramera_!" I yelled, walking out the door.

I couldn't believe I just did that. I had wiped my hands of them.

I was on my own now.

I was a self-sufficient woman...or man...or...whatever the hell I am...wait, I'm wearing high tops, I'm a girl today!

I was a self-sufficient woman and I could do this.

* * *

I had no clue what I was doing. I had gotten my clothes back and was standing on my boyfriend's doorstep, trying to work up the courage to ring the bell. I didn't have to think, because he opened it…with some other guy in tow.

"Hey Ricky," I said, trying to play cool. It's a cousin, it's a cousin.

"Who's this?" the other guy said.

"Um…"

"Is this Angel?"

"Um…"

"Ricky, who is this?" I finally asked.

"I think the question is 'Who are you?' I'm his boyfriend!" the other guy said. I looked at Ricky. He looked at the ground.

"Something pretty on the ground? Huh? Or are you ashamed of me?" I asked. Ricky didn't say anything. "Bitch," I said to him. I grabbed my suitcases and walked away. I stopped.

"Did you know about me?" I asked the other guy. He nodded. "Slut." I kept walking. The other guy followed me. I walked a bit faster, but he was still following me. Come on dude! We're on the streets of New York City! How the hell can you still manage to follow me? It's not like I insulted your mother, I just called you a slut!

In my haste, I bumped into a tiny Hispanic girl.

"Querido arrepentido," I said (sorry darling).

"'Salright," she mumbled.

"Hey! Who you calling a slut, dressed like that? At least we know that we're men and can admit to our feelings! You want to be straight so bad that you're willing to become a useless girl!" he called. He did not just say that!!! He looked familiar…

Oh. My. Goodness.

That was our pastor's son. He was straight…wait, didn't he say he wanted to rid the world of homosexuals…what was his plan?…oh right! Find out who they were and kick them out! He was masquerading as a homosexual. So it would bother him if I insulted his failure in getting any girls…

"I can't believe he said that!" the tiny girl said next to me. "Someone should teach him a lesson!" I looked at her. It didn't seem like she wanted to teach him any lessons. But I was willing. I walked up to him, got straight up in his space.

"Baby? I'm more of a man than you'll ever be and I'm more of a woman than you'll ever get," I said. I heard the little girl gasp behind me. His eyes widened. I smiled and walked away. I heard footsteps behind me.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" I turned around to see the little girl.

"It was nothing," I said.

"I'd never be able to do that!" she exclaimed.

"I do what I have to do."

"That was amazing! That was…what's with the bags?" she asked, pointing to my bags.

"My family kicked me out," I said. I saw no reason to lie to her.

"Oh…do you have anywhere to say?" she asked.

"So far? No."

"Well…I would offer for you to stay with me, but this is New York. You could be a rapist for all I know…" she mused aloud. I giggled. "But I know this guy who bought a bunch of apartments and rents them out for a few nights. Like a hotel, only cheaper. Do you have any money?" she asked me.

"No. But I can play the drums really well. Do you think I can make that much on time?" I asked.

"It's only a hundred bucks a night. We should be able to make that in time for tonight," she said.

"We?"

"Well, you're going to need a singer and dancer to accompany your beat right?" she asked, smiling. I smiled.

"I'm Angel."

"They call me Mimi."

* * *

So, first chapter. What do ya'll think? I'll continue if you want me to, only if you want me to. So...press the little...what color is it...green button right there. Go ahead!


	2. A Real Family

NO DAY BUT TODAY

Chapter 2: A Real Family

Summary: "Angel? Are you scared for your future?" "No baby." "Why not?" "Cause there's no day but today."

Note: I am aware that Anastasia didn't come out until after this play takes place, but go with it. If it bothers you that much, then pretend they picked another song.

Note #2: Can anyone name the play that Angel keeps referencing to? Maybe I'll give you something besides cyber hugs if you get it right...maybe...also, sorry it took so long. This chapter was on my other computer it died. I was trying to write it from memory. Not easy and not fun for someone as forgetful as me. So here goes:

Note #3: Sorry, I have to interupt one more time. Disclaimer: I do not own any RENT characters or O.O.T.I., the musical. (psst - there was your hint for the play Angel talks about!). NOW here goes:

* * *

"So _chica_, what can you sing?" I asked Mimi.

"What can you play?" she answered with a smile.

"Fair enough…hmm…" we walked a little farther until we got to a spacious corner. I put down a crate, a small bucket, and my pickle tub. I sat down. "Alright, we'll start simple. Know _Amazing Grace_?" I asked.

"Of course." I started with a slow, soft beat. Mimi started to sing.

"Amazing grace, how sweet the sound that saved a wretch like me," she sang. I almost dropped my drumsticks in surprise. Oh my Asaka, that girl _can_ sing! I finished the song and looked up to see a huge crowd had formed. They all broke out in cheers and started tossing money into the bucket.

"Do you know _Once Upon A December_ from _Anastasia_?" I asked.

"I love that song," she whispered. I started the beat, and she started singing. I was amazed that a voice as big as that could come out of a girl that small. At the end of the song everybody clapped more and threw in more money. We smiled and bowed and Mimi grabbed the bucket and started counting the money.

"$50!" she yelled triumphantly. "Halfway there! Come on!" Mimi grabbed my hand and started pulling me somewhere.

"Where are we going Mimi?!" I yelled.

"A different corner! Run faster Angel!" she yelled to me.

"I'm wearing boots! And not army boots either, how the hell am I supposed to run?" I yelled back.

"Find a way!" I groaned. That's the kind of girl she is, great. We ran for what seemed to be forever. She stopped on a familiar corner. I looked around me.

"Is this Broadway?" I asked.

"Yup. I sing here all the time. People are willing to give more here because a lot of them are going to see a musical, so at this moment they can appreciate good music. Trust me," she explained. I put my crate and my pickle tub down and started a beat. I didn't have a song in mind, just a beat. It had been stuck in my head for a long while.

"Hmm…what song…oh!" Mimi said. She smiled. What song did she have in mind? "Midnight creeps so slowly into hearts of men who need more than they get," she sang. I smiled. That was the song. I looked around and saw so many people throw money into the crate. Mimi pointed to me and I started on a drum solo.

I was in my element. Drumming was what kept me going on living in that household. This was how I got through the day. I was going to go to Julliard for college, but my father said no. Of course. I finished up and pointed to Mimi. She finished up the song and a huge wave of money came in. Mimi counted it up.

"We didn't make fifty dollars…we made eighty-three dollars and seventy-five cents!" she exclaimed.

"That's amazing!" I said. I didn't know why I was so happy. I mean, yeah, it was nice to have a place to stay and all that, but I didn't care that much. I guess it was this crazy _chica_ that had me so exited.

"Come on, we still have time to kill before we go over there. Do you want to come over to my place for some _arroz y frijoles_?" she asked.

"What about me being a rapist or murderer?" I teased. She giggled.

"_Mi'ama_ could kick your ass any day and my older brother just got back from UIC. I'm pretty sure he's in a gang and although the Chicago gangs aren't as bad as some of the ones around here…" she hinted. I smiled.

"Well, I'll make sure to stay on both of their good sides then," I said. She linked her arm through mine and we walked off. I wondered where she lived. We passed neighborhood after neighborhood and I noticed something. Every time we passed an artist on the street or a homeless child, Mimi stopped to give some change. I looked her clothes over to see if she was in a position to do something like that.

Her shoes looked older than my _tatarabuela, _and that woman was freaking old. I was surprised my good old _amigo_ Papa Ge hadn't come to claim her yet. Eh, he was probably too busy flirting with Erzulie. Her skirt looked handmade although it obviously took some time and dedication to make. Her shirt had a small rip on the seam, one on the side and one on the arm. It had a huge smiley face on it and was a faded pink color. Her hat was nice though. It did NOT match her outfit, seeming as the hat was cheetah print, but it still looked cute on her. I was sure it was safe to assume that she did not have enough money to be doing something like that. I smiled. She seemed like my kind of girl.

I looked up, realizing she was slowing down. Where were we…oh. Avenue B. We went up to an apartment. The moment we got in she started picking up some stuff.

"Sorry it's so messy. Our cleaning day is every Sunday and since it's Friday…" she laughed. I smiled.

"It's fine. Where's your family?" I asked.

"Oh, _mami_ is probably out getting some food for tomorrow," she said.

"Oh, okay…" she flopped down on the bed and I sat down next to her.

"My brother and sister should be here though," she said. "Oi! Dianna! Paco! Get your asses in here, we've got some company!" she called.

"One minute!" her sister called. She sounded weird, like she was in the middle of something really important. Mimi sighed.

"What is it?"

"Dianna she…shoots up behind _mami's_ back," Mimi said. She gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh no! I wasn't supposed to say that!"

"_Esta bien_. I won't tell a soul," I said. She smiled. Her brother walked in.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"Paco, this is my friend Angel…Angel…"

"Fuentes," I offered. I held out my hand. If he had any problem with my being a drag queen, he didn't say anything. He just shook my hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you. Our mama should be back any minute with dinner," he said. "Dianna! Get in here!" he yelled.

"Coming!" In walked Dianna. Mimi couldn't lose Dianna even if she tried they looked so alike. The only real difference was the fact that Dianna had a thinner face and her eyes…they were…she was very obviously high. "Hi!" she said, smiling widely. I saw Mimi's lips tighten but she didn't say anything.

"_Hola senorita,_" I said.

"Hey! Come over here and help me get all these through the door!" a woman's voice called.

"But momma!" they all complained.

"Now! Why do you think I had kids? So I didn't have to do any more heavy lifting, that's why! Now Paco, come get the chicken!" she scolded. They all grudgingly went over to their mom. I walked over to help but she stopped me. "No. You stay there, you are a guest, um…who is this?" she asked.

"My new friend, Angel Fuentes," Mimi said proudly.

"Nice to meet you Angel."

"I'm taking her over to Walt's Apartments later on," Mimi said.

"Walt's a kind man," Mrs. Marquez said. "Oi, Paco, if you drop that I'm going to slap you," she called. Paco dumped the chicken in the kitchen. "Do you like chicken?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," I said.

"Yes!"

"And _arroz y frijoles_?" she asked. I smiled. "Good. I'll make plenty for you," she smiled. I felt better than I had all day. Really, better than I had in months. I watched Paco sneak up behind Mimi to pull her hair. She smacked him and Dianna threw a pillow at both of them, yelling at them to be quiet. Mrs. Marquez smiled and got to cooking. This was a family, a real family I thought to myself. I never wanted to leave.

* * *

So, what do you think? I know, it only took forever and a year. I'll update more often, I swear to you! I'm in my school play but its ending soon, so I'll see what I can do. Again, what play is it?

Peace.


End file.
